Where Do I Begin?
by Wanna Bet-the original
Summary: AU:What if Edward&Bella met under different circumstances?What if she had lost her mother to one of his kind?Would they have still fallen in love?Will Edward be able to convince her he isn't a monster?Will he be able to protect her?E-POV of Anyone at All
1. Prologue: Over and Over Again

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns **_**Twilight **_**and all that that entails…  
I own the storyline of **_**Anyone At All**_**, which this piece is a companion of.**

**A/N: By popular demand, this story is the companion to my other story, **_**Anyone At All**_**. AAA is told completely from Bella's POV. So, this is AAA from Edward's POV. Consider this my story's **_**Midnight Sun**_**. **

* * *

Prologue: _Over and Over Again_

We moved to this mundane little town for the weather. Where some people move to Florida or California for the sun, towns in the Midwest for the seasons and places like Virginia and Colorado for the mountains, we moved to Forks, Washington because it was the rainiest town in America.

I looked up at the house Carlisle and Esme had picked out for us this time. Well, I knew the truth of the matter was that Esme had picked out the house, while Carlisle had simply written the check. And while my siblings suspected this, only I knew it for certain. It was part of my gift. Part of what made me different.

But only part of it.

We had moved again. We had moved over and over again for several years now. Whenever we could no longer keep up face in the town we were in, when the people could no longer believe Carlisle was 35, or that my siblings and myself were in our 20s. I was only 17. I could only claim to be so old before our neighbors became suspicious.

I walked into the house after all my other siblings. I could already hear Alice upstairs making Jasper rearrange the furniture. I also soon located Rosalie and Emmett, and swiftly moved to block the thoughts of what they were engaged in from my mind.

I slowly walked up the stairs to the last open room. My furniture was already in it. I needed to unpack my stuff, but instead, I simply walked to the box of CDs closest to me and pulled out Pascal Roge's recordings of Debussy's Piano Works.

I placed it in my stereo that had already been unpacked and skipped to track three. As the sweet, melodic opening chords of Clair de Lune began to fill the room, I walked over to the large picture window that over looked the forest in the back of the house and surveyed the land that was now our home.

As the music swelled, I forgot everything around me and stopped listening to anything but the music.

Something about Forks was different. This wasn't just going to be another small town.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I am going to update them both simultaneously, but may work on this one more for a while just until I catch up to where _Anyone At All_ is at. If you haven't read it, check it out. And don't forget to review!!**


	2. Breaking up the mundane, everyday things

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns **_**Twilight **_**and all that that entails…  
I own the storyline of **_**Anyone At All**_**, which this piece is a companion of.**

**A/N: So, this update was supposed to happen yesterday, but my computer acted up, which gave me a headache and made me go to sleep. So here it is, for your reading pleasure.**

* * *

High school is monotonous. Most humans I have come across find it that way their first time through it. It doesn't get any better the more you go through it. If anything, the same old routine gets even more tedious and mundane. No matter how many times my siblings and I matriculate, nothing ever changes. Having each other is what makes it bearable, except when it happens to come to fashion.

High school with Alice in the late 1960s and early 1970s was an adventure because she was always giving us new clothes. She really ate up the bohemian style. It was almost unbearable to live with her in the 1980s because she deplored the style so much. It nearly drove Jasper mad how much the lack of good fashion choices depressed her.

Having each other to lean on really helped, except that I really didn't fit in in that category. Sure, Alice was there whenever I needed her, and Jasper and Emmett were the best brothers anyone in the world could wish for, and even, in her own peculiar way, I didn't find Rose annoying all the time. But they had each other. And Carlisle had Esme. And I was still alone, like I had been when Carlisle had created me nearly a century earlier. So, suffice it to say that I was always searching a little harder to break up the monotony than the others were.

Maybe that's why I first noticed her. She had been brought to my attention by the thoughts of so many of our peers today, but I could have easily tuned them out if I wanted to. But her story fascinated me. The only daughter of our police chief. Her mother mauled by a mountain lion. Every guy in the school thinking thoughts about her they usually reserved for Rosalie. It made me curious to see this girl.

The first time I saw Isabella (Bella as she had corrected everyone that day) Swan was across the crowded Forks High School cafeteria, she was staring at my family – well, gawking would be a more appropriate term. But everyone tended to do that around us. They couldn't get over our inhuman beauty, nor could they get over the survival instinct in their brain that told them to stay away from us.

But her staring wasn't what attracted my attention. Nor was it that her name crossed the thoughts of someone with the walls of the cafeteria almost every second. It was actually the fact that nothing seemed to be coming from her. I heard no new voice in Forks High School.

And that silence broke the monotony for me. She may as well have screamed at me for the way it stood out.

"_Those are the Cullens." _I heard the too familiar voice of Jessica Stanley say. _"They moved here about two years ago. Their dad is some bigwig doctor at the hospital. He and his wife adopted all the kids, because apparently she can't have any. The doctor isn't much older than they are." __**And absolutely gorgeous, **_she added in her mind. I frowned at the thoughts of my "father" that crossed this adolescent's mind.

"_They're related?" _I heard Bella ask.

"_The blondes are. That's Rosalie and Jasper Hale._" _**Absolute perfection, the both of them. **_I was glad for once that Rose didn't share my gift. Jessica's thoughts would have given her ego and unneeded boost. "_The dark haired ones are Emmett and Alice Cullen._"

"_And the other?_"

_**Of course she would ask about him. Who wouldn't? **_"_That's Edward. While the others are _together," I loved how she sneered the word, her small town disdain for the fact that we all lived together, but were unmarried obvious in her tone and expression. I didn't have to read minds to notice it. "_he apparently doesn't date. Apparently none of us are good enough to tempt him._" _**I still can't believe he turned me down.**_ "_Rumours are spreading that he is…well…you know."_

Yes, rumours that she had started after I had refused to pick up on her hints to ask her to the Winter Homecoming Dance. Actually, I had refused to acknowledge her all together. I thought it more gentlemanly of me to not put her in that danger. If only she realized how lucky she and everyone else was I didn't find any of the girls of Forks High School appealing.

In the moment Jessica turned her attention away from us our eyes met and I saw my own puzzlement at the silence of her mind reflected in her eyes. She didn't seem different than the others, other than the obvious signs of post-traumatic stress disorder and a bit of insomnia.

_Someone catch your eye, Edward? _I heard Alice's gentle soprano accuse with a mocking tone as she rose from her seat with her tray of uneaten food, a small smirk on her face. I glowered at her as she glided to the trash cans, then out the back door of the cafeteria, unable to bring herself to return to our table.

Just then the bell rang and the four of us that remained pick up our trays and walked to the trash cans. I used this chance to get closer to Bella in an order to see if I could hear anything. I didn't pick up even the faintest whisper before she caught me looking at her and I quickly diverted my gaze.

I parted from my siblings and headed for my sixth hour biology class and took my seat, removing my books and paper and pen from my bag. I didn't need to take notes. I mainly did it to keep up appearances and save myself from extreme boredom. As I dated the sheet of paper I would start on, I heard Mike Newton think the name I had on my own mind. I knew I had possession of the only free seat in the class. She would have to sit next to me.

Something magnetic was pulling me toward her, while my conscious screamed at me that what I felt was wrong.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I wrote it with the corresponding chapter of _Anyone At All_ open, so it matches up as perfectly as possible.**

**I have had one of the worst days imaginable, so it would really make my day if you reviewed! It would also make it more likely that I also updated _Anyone At All _tonight...mwhahahahahaha-I am evil, aren't I?**


	3. Beautiful Siren, Fallen Angel,

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns **_**Twilight **_**and all that that entails…  
I own the storyline of **_**Anyone At All**_**, which this piece is a companion of.**

**A/N: This update should have happened sooner…but you know what they say-better late than never, right?**

* * *

With no surprise to me, Mr. Banner instructed her to take the empty seat next to me. I was excited and frightened by this prospect. I was drawn to her as if she was an unstoppable force pulling me, an immovable object, toward her.

As she moved to sit next to me, an unexpected breeze bloew through the open classroom windows, bringing upon me the sweetest smell of blood I had ever experienced. It instantaneously made the monster within me roar and the burning thirst in the back of my throat suddenly was in the forefront of my mind. I had to lean away from her to keep the monster within me from winning. She looked absolutely terrified when our eyes met, but I had no choice. If I got any closer to this siren, everything my family had worked for, everything my father had built, would have been in vain. And I couldn't do that to any of them. I had been working at almost a century to not be a monster.

I wasn't going to let a silly, teenage,_ human_ girl ruin all of it.

For a minute, she seemed to be lost in a memory as our eyes met. I became even more frustrated by my lack of ability to hear her thoughts.

My frustration only increased when she began to hyperventilate. I knew she was having a panic attack. And much as I wanted to reach out and grab her, there were two very good reasons why I could not. First off, if I got to near to her, I could very easily kill her.

Second, I was the cause of her panic attack, so I wasn't sure if I could be the one to calm her down.

Very soon, Mike Newton was at her side gripping her tightly to take her to the nurse's office. When she was gone, the smell that had taken over my senses and overpowered my logical mind went with her and I was able to think clearly again.

I needed to follow her, make sure she was all right.

So I asked Mr. Banner for a pass to the bathroom and followed Bella and Mike. I watched from the shadows and she asked him to put her down. When he did, she closed her eyes and inhaled. And in that moment she swooned and fell toward the pavement.

I wanted so badly to run and save her. However, with Mike standing so close to her, he was bound to notice the inhuman speed with which I arrived at them to catch her. And after all, the whole point of or charade was to appear human.

So, I watched that beautiful, siren of a creature fall to the sidewalk. I heard her head crack as it made contact with the cement. I ran at human speed to the scene and found Mike crouched over her body. His thoughts were as panicky as the look on his face. He was unable to form coherent sentences.

"Edward. Bella just – I tried to – we need to get her to the hospital."

"Mike," I said, trying to use my calmest voice in an effort to stop his panic, wishing all the while that Jasper was there to help, "I need you to go to Mrs. Cope's office and have her call 911. We need to get Bella to the hospital."

He just nodded his head and ran in the direction of the office building. I knelt beside her beautiful form, the form of an angel, thankful her head wound wasn't bleeding. I held my breath while I watched her, making sure she was still breathing. I could hear her heart fluttering.

I didn't want this angel to die. I needed to save her in order to save myself. I had found the key to my existence after nearly a century.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Can't wait to hear from you. I may not update either of these stories until tomorrow – I have a very busy day ahead of me.**

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Must Get Away, but can't stand to leave

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns **_**Twilight **_**and all that that entails…  
I own the storyline of **_**Anyone At All**_**, which this piece is a companion of.**

**A/N: Today is you all's lucky day. It is not mine. It is yours because I have been confined to my bed and need something to do, so I am writing this update. It is not mine because I am confined to this bed because I threw my back out moving furniture.**

* * *

I rode in the passenger seat of the ambulance. I would have driven her to the hospital myself, but I had thought it through long enough to realize arriving with an unconscious girl in my car at the hospital that my father worked at would look a little strange.

And we tried our best to keep the looking strange to a minimum.

After they had loaded Bella into the back of the ambulance, Mike had returned to class, much to his chagrin, and I had asked to be allowed to go with Bella, since my dad would most likely be her attending physician.

Alice had watched me from her classroom window, grinning from ear to ear, obviously seeing something in the future of this girl that pleased her. Alice was careful to block this vision from me, which only served to peak my curiosity.

When we arrived at the hospital, Carlisle was waiting to meet us at the door. I wasn't allowed to follow her when they wheeled her into an exam room, because no one in this hospital was aware of the fact I held two medical degrees except Carlisle. However, I stood in the hallway listening to Carlisle's words and thoughts and come to find that she would be just fine. Chief Swan was called. The concern that filled his thoughts when he arrived wasn't surprising, but seemed a bit too much considering she wasn't going to die.

I stood against the wall of her room, trying to figure this mystery woman out. I hadn't done a thing. If anyone had a right to a panic attack, it was me. She smelled so appetizing; she had almost jeopardized everything my family had worked so hard to build in Forks. I had to figure out how I would handle this girl – this silly human girl. I wanted her, both physically and emotionally, but couldn't have her either way.

My reverie was broken by the sound of movement in her room and a nurse coming past me to go in and check on her when she pressed the call button. I heard the nurse tell her the doctor would be with her shortly.

I saw Carlisle coming down the hallway to me.

"Be careful," I whispered so low only he could hear me, "she knows something. You may set her off."

He nodded once and then went into the room.

Hello, Bella. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. How are you feeling?" I heard him say to her.

I saw the recognition of the name spread hand in hand with the fear through Carlisle's eyes.

_You weren't kidding. _He told me in his mind. _She definitely knows something._

"Don't worry, you'll feel just fine very soon. Just take slow, calming breaths." I heard him tell her, not wanting to let on that he knew.

I saw through his eyes, himself reaching for her wrist to check her pulse and her wuickly moving it away from his grasp.

_What happened to her? _He wondered, puzzled.

"I'm not going to hurt you Bella. I just need to make some notes for your chart." He said reassuringly, trying to figure out what was wrong. I saw through his eyes that she didn't move.

"I'd like to see my dad." She finally whispered, almost too soft for a normal human to perceive.

Carlisle nodded once, before exiting the room. He walked over to the nurse's station. _I need to talk to you_, he said to me as he approached.

I walked toward him as he informed the nurse to go get Chief Swan to come see his daughter.

"What happened to her?" he asked, the strain of the situation obvious in his voice as he spoke too quickly for anyone but me to hear.

"Her mother was mauled by a mountain lion before she moved here. But I am starting to think it wasn't an animal. At least, not an animal by human standards. She seems unusually aware of our kind, and unnaturally afraid of us."

I paused as this sunk in with Carlisle.

"I think I need to leave for a while." I stated firmly.

"That will kill your mother and Alice."

"I wanted her Carlisle. I wanted to kill her. She smelled so sweet. She was almost calling me to her. It was agony."

"Do what you must, Edward. But know you always have a place with this family."

"I just need to go home. I won't do anything rash until you get home."

He placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it before walking past me toward another doctor.

I took one final glance and Bella's room and then headed for the exit.

I ran as fast as I could manage as soon as I was within the woods behind the hospital.

I needed to get away from her. I wouldn't go to school tomorrow. While I knew my absence tomorrow would only fuel gossip, I didn't like the idea of seeing Bella Swan again without being fully prepared. I would hunt instead.

But the scariest part was also that I didn't want to be away from her.

* * *

**All right. I am going back to not moving. Again…your lucky day…not mine…or even the Tampa Bay Bucs…sad face that they lost!**

**REVIEW!!**


	5. Announcements

**Hey guys. **

**Stop the parties if you thought this was an update. It's not. It's an announcement.**

**As none of you may know, I have been pretty busy lately and have therefore neglected to update. Time in the future to accomplish this doesn't seem likely either, that is until I get a break from all my tasks at hand.**

**So I am asking you to be patient with me, knowing your patience will be dually rewarded just as soon as possible.**

**I am so sorry about this. There are just not enough hours in the day.**

**Until then-**

**WB**


	6. Announcements Again

**Hey guys. **

**Stop the parties if you thought this was an update. It's not. It's an announcement.**

**THE GOOD NEWS: I have started writing again.**

**THE BAD NEWS: It wasn't this story!!**

I have a new story called Silent Night...check it out. It's Alice's story, before she became a vampire. I should be picking this story back up when Christmas comes...

Until then-

WB


	7. Hiatus

**Hey guys. **

**I hate to do this to you all, but I am back at school and am probably going to be faced with another lack of time to write.**

**I am sincerely sorry I didn't get more done on this story while I was on break, but I had forgotten where I was going with it!**

**Please understand that I will try to update whenever possible and wait for me. I promise I will make it worth your while.**

Until then-

WB


End file.
